Sleep No More
by cfarris13506
Summary: When Zelena is killed, Aurora discovers the death of Prince Philip and her unborn child. Aurora is slowly driven insane by the tragedy and learns that good does not always win.
1. Chapter 1 - Introduction

I woke up with a terrible aching in my head and dirt in my eyes. I had no idea what had happened. One minute I was flying high over the countryside, over the great seas of grass, and now I was lying in that grass, my body immobilized by pain. I lifted my hand up to my face and noticed something terrible. I was human again!

I was back to being a weak, limited human. Did this mean that Zelena had been killed? It had to. Zelena would never have released me by choice. Did this mean that now Philip would also be a human again? I had to know.

I began to stand up and immidiately felt a horrible pain. I shrieked and fell back to the ground. I layed there writhing in agony and grasped my lower abdomen where the pain stemmed from. Blood. When I saw it, I feared the worst. When I awoke I was laying on my stomach. That's when I knew what had happened.

When Zelena was killed, I was turned back into a human and fell from the sky. When I fell I landed on my stomach and hit my head on the ground, causing me to black out.

I started to sob. What if my baby did not survive? I held back the pain and stood up. I couldn't hold everything back anymore and I started to scream into the horizon.

"NOOO! HELP ME! PHILIP!"

There was a gash on my head that began to bleed as well. I could feel warm, sticky blood running down my naked legs as I sobbed and screamed.

"IS ANYONE THERE!? PHILIP! I NEED HELP!"

My words were becoming slurred and unable to be undertood as they were broken apart and mixed together by my crying. I felt myself getting weak and my legs gave out from under me. I stopped screming for help and just layed there in the grass, crying and waiting to bleed out and die. I would see my baby in heaven and everything would be alright again.

I began hearing the sound of people shouting. I opened my eyes and saw Prince David and Grumpy standing over me.

"Aurora? Aurora, can you hear me? Are you okay?" David shouted at me.

He was trying to pick me up. I wanted them to leave me so bad. Philip might not have survived the fall. All three of us could go to heaven together and live a happy life. I wasn't going to let David take that away from me.

"PUT ME DOWN! LEAVE ME HERE TO DIE!" I screamed and cried at him.

I was waving my arms and legs in attempt to make him let go. I tried to wriggle out of his arms but he had a tight grip on me.

"LET ME GO YOU ASSHOLE! GO BACK TO YOUR FAMILY AND LET ME DIE!"

Grumpy grabbed my legs so I would stop kicking and David tried pushing me against him so I would stop moving. I screamed again and quickly swiped my nails across David's face. He cried out and I fell out of his arms headfirst. I blacked out again.

I awoke again in a hospital bed. The pain in my head had doubled and I realized that I couldn't move. My hands and feet had been strapped down on the edges of the bed.

"Hey!" I cried out.

I heard the door open and David walked toward me. He had four gashes on his left cheek where I scratched him earlier.

"Are you feeling better?", he asked.

"No. I'd like for you to tell me what's going on."

"I don't really know if I should say anything until you're feeling okay."

"Tell me! I deserve to know about my family!"

David sighed and sat down on the corner of my bed.

"Philip and your baby are both dead."


	2. Chapter 2 - To Be Reunited

With that one sentence, I felt all of my hopes die within me. The true love and family that I always dreamed of was gone forever. Time just seemed to stop in that moment. It was the moment that I looked to my heart for strength, but my heart became empty.

I didn't know what to do. Should I be crying? Should I try to be strong? All I could do stare into David's face and wait for him to say that it was all just a cruel joke and this wasn't actually happening.

"The baby was killed by your fall. We put you under and had Whale take it out of you. Philip landed on the rocks over on the dock. We found his body a while ago. He didn't survive," David explained slowly.

I wanted to respond but I couldn't. I was frozen in shock. My brain was racing in a thousand different directions. Picturing Philip dead on the rocks, trying to decide what to do next, wondering how I would live in this strange new land, etc.

"We're having a funeral tomorrow afternoon. Doctor Whale said you should be okay to attend," he continued.

That's when I decided what I would do next. Philip and my baby were waiting for me in the afterlife. I didn't want to keep them waiting any longer.

"Am I okay to leave?" I asked.

"It'd probably be better if you just relaxed today. You're going to have a busy day tomorrow," he responded.

I nodded, "Can I just get a minute then?"

"Oh, yes. I should be getting home anyway," he said, walking out.

I waited a few minutes before leaving. David wasn't a stupid guy and chances are he would have been waiting outside the door for another minute before he left. I couldn't just walk out in a hospital gown, so I took a small white dress from the closet. It wasn't as fancy as I was used to but it had to do. I pushed all of my hair over my shoulders so I could conceal my face from the sides. I slowly walked in front of the door, took a deep breath, and opened it.

I kept my head down as I walked through the halls. I only looked up to read signs that told me where the exit was. Luckily, I had never been to Storybrooke, so there was going to be very few people in the whole town who would recognize me. I followed all of the signs and made it out of the hospital with little trouble.

I continued this strategy and walked all the way to the docks, where David told me Philip had died. There was a long perch that overlooked the ocean that had a large amount of rocks below it. I walked out to the end of the perch and looked over the railing.

The sight was beautiful. The sun was just starting to set and the sky was glowing an amazing shade of orange. It reminded me of back when I was a flying monkey. Don't get me wrong, I didn't like the experience, but I did love how sometimes you got the illusion of freedom. If I wasn't being called by Zelena, I would always fly out into the sunsets like these and feel the cool air of the evening against my body. And now, I would die under this same sunset and as I entered the afterlife, I would feel that very same freedom.

I climbed over the small fence and balanced on the very narrow space between the fence and the deadly plunge. I took one last deep breath, let go of the fence, and slowly felt myself fall forward.

"Hey!"

However, then I felt something on the back of my dress and I was pulled up, back over the railing. I looked back and saw that I was just saved by the man who once, literally, took my heart. Captain Hook.


End file.
